Look before you leap
by VXWolf
Summary: There is an old saying, Look before you leap. Blake forgot to look and know he's stuck in Avalar with no purple dragon or glowing dragonfly in sight. Least the Fauns cute. Elora/OC
1. prologue: There's and old saying

Hey everyone, this is my attempt at a Spyro the dragon story, I've been wanting to do one for a long time and I've read some real good ones which made me finally do this. So game on.

Everything is black then in bright yellow print came the following,

A fanfiction. Net post,

VXWolf Production,

A non- licensed parody of an Insomniac game, (I own only the Grey family)

Look Before You Leap

Prologue: There's and old Saying

Earth (where all the fun starts)

Blake Grey smiled as he looked out his grandfathers old pick up trucks open window. This was the best time of the year, it was summer which meant no school stuff to bring him down and that he was on his way to the most peaceful place he knew of for the next two months his grandparents house in Salt Springs BC.

It belonged to his only living grandparents, his Grandmother May Grey a former secretary and his Grandfather Nick Grey former farmer, carpenter and boxer.

Ever since he was five Blake had found refuge from his brother and sister at the old house, they didn't see the point of going there since it was either to far way from the nearest mall or no had net connection were the normal complaints. It was their he'd learned the things even his father had forgotten, but mainly one of his few talents, Boxing. Grandpa Nick still had a lot of good punches in him but that had been some years ago and now Blake just used the bag Nick had set up for him in the basement.

Running a hand through his golden brown hair, Blake missed it being long enough to cover his eyes but part of going to the house was a shave and a haircut, May and Nick raised no hippies.

"You keep'en out of trouble Blake?" Came Grandpa Nick's old voice drawing Blake out of his thoughts.

"As much as I can Grandpa Nick." Was the reply, it was always Grandpa Nick and Grandma May with his Grandparents. Yet Grandpa Nick did have a point in asking, ten years back he'd almost knocked his little brother Leo's teeth out for breaking a playstation game disk. He'd been so pissed off back then since it had been his favorite game, and it still had a place in his heart to date, of course when he came back home mom had replaced the game saying his little brother had felt so bad he got Blake a new one. That copy of the game and all the playstation one stuff was now at the grandparents house after Blake saving it from being thrown out in favor of a playstation two. Yet since then Grandpa Nick always checked if he was staying out of trouble before getting to the house.

"Where almost at the house, but you probably already knew that, Mays cooking up some chicken and potato's, so unpack your things and will call you when dinners ready." Grandpa Nick said bringing the truck to a stop in front of the large two-story house.

The house was mainly constructed with brick and concrete but all the outer wood was painted a sandy brown. A large cut grass lawn met a wooden staircase, which led to the door.

Leaving the truck Blake enjoyed his first brief moment of total peace before grabbing a black bag from the back of the pickup and following Grandpa Nick into the house.

The moment the door opened both of them where struck by the amazing. smell that only came from a home cooked meal done right. Slight noise from a TV from the kitchen was all Blake heard. Wiping his pair of worn black runners he quickly checked himself in the entrance mirror, now Blake love Grandma May but she give him a total chewing out if he was a mess entering her home.

Straitening his favorite forest camo jacket and dusting off his blue jeans, Blake caught his reflections eyes, cold icy blue were nothing compared to Grandma May's, which he firmly believed could see through a persons soul. Entering the kitchen Blake found Grandma May their, wooden spoon in hand. 'I hate that bloody spoon', That spoon hurt like hell when it hit bare flesh.

"Blake how's my favorite teenager doing, Nick say's your staying out of trouble."

"Doing pretty good, specially since I'm here and not back at the mad house."

They shared a brief hug before the wooden spoon snapped Blake's right wrist.

"Your still wearing this old jacket, it's going to need a wash." Rubbing his wrist with his hand he only nodded. "So how was everyone back home doing when you left?" She said before finding no other flaw in the clothing and returning to cooking dinner. Grandpa Nick just laughed to him self.

"They were doing fine, Dad's talking about a golf trip, Mom was going on about yoga."

"Yoga dear God what will she do next." Grandma May yelled cutting him off.

"Leo was going over to his friends for a sleep over or rather an all night online game night. Well Alice was hyper about a date with some guy from school."

"She's only twelve, she shouldn't be talking about such things at her age. No good will come of this, I don't want to go to her wedding day and see her in black." Grandma May yelled again and looked like she was about to lynch the guy who would dare ask out her granddaughter, her eye's bore into Blake's face for a moment.

"Best go unpack Blake, no point carrying that thing around all day." Nick said referring to the bag. Blake of course took the advice, the bag was heavy and Grandma May would normally calm down in a few minutes. He quickly made his way down the stairs into an open room and then through a door in the wall.

Blake's room as it was normally put was actually his dad's old room. Of course when he'd left Grandma May and Grandpa Nick had replace the bed with an old feather one and removed his fathers junk for his junk. Dropping the bag on the carpeted floor Blake made his way to a TV on a wooden shelf plugged into it was the rescued playstation and a handful of games. Picking up the top one he was glad to see no dust on it. The game was the one that in his mind was worth more then Leo's life, Spyro the Dragon Ripto's Rage. (Or Gateway to Glimmer to some people)

Crashing down onto the feather bed he sank a couple inches, Blake was know where near fat but he wasn't skin and bones either.

'Oh I totally need this vacation.' Was the dominate thought in his mind. "After that hell of year of school, putting up with those stupid twins Leo and Alice and being on the receiving end of a not so private brake up, it's good to be way from that crap"

Forcing the image of his ex girlfriend out of his head with a couple of shakes Blake returned his attention to the TV and game system. "Guess I could play for a few minutes least till dinner." Turning everything on soon everything outside the old game was forgotten.

The smell of Grandma May's cooking brought Blake out of the zone of gaming. His stomach sending him areminder that he'd had skipped lunch earlier. Running out of the room Blake didn't notice that he'd left the TV and playstation on.

The old twelve-year-old piece of machinery sparked and a flash of light covered the room. The only noticeable difference was that the floor had a large dark blue glowing portal right by the door.

Blake stared at the plate currently in front of him. It was clear of any remains of food from its surface. Grandma May and Grandpa Nick didn't raise food wasters. It was always clean your plate but Blake never had too much of a problem with that.

"Well May I do think you've done it again." Grandpa Nick said well leaning back in his chair.

Grandma May had returned to her normal calm self and nodded to the comment.

"Thanks for dinner Grandma May, I've still got to finish unpacking but I'll be up in a bit to help you with the dishes." Blake said with a grin and he got to his feet. His stomach was now happy and rather full.

Coming to his room Blake sighed when he noticed he'd left his bag blocking the door. In no mood to pick the rather heavy bag Blake merely jumped over it… and landed right into the portal.

"What the hellllllll!" Were the last words to leave his mouth.

(Avalar/Glimmer)

In a place filled with large gems and stonewalls. A trio of humanoid creatures stood together two of which are staring at a blue and black gateway well the third was working with to green orbs with gold bands attached to them.

"Is it working, Professor?" Ask the only female of the three, she had short light brown hair a green dress shirt and everything blew her waist was brown fur, with hooves for feet and a fox like tail. She was one of Avalars many Fauns.

"Almost... just a few more adjustments to these orbs and…" Replied a short mole like person in a lab coat with glasses. He was the one working with the orbs he couldn't wait to see if his experiment would work.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea... bringing a dragon here could just make Ripto angrier!" Said the third member a yellow and black spotted cheetah. He was ringing his hands together, he really didn't like the idea of bringing a dragon to Avalar.

"Calm down Hunter! And stop fidgeting." Yelled the Faun

"But you saw the Professor's book. They have claws like THIS," He made a rough size with his hands. "Teeth like THIS!" He stretched his arm out to the point he couldn't go anyther further "And they spit fire like THIS! Ptuh, ptuh!" The Faun wiped spit off her face. "They sound much more dangerous than Ripto."

"That's exactly the point! A dragon is our only chance of stopping Ripto. And you know it!" She yelled back, she wasn't happy with Hunter's cowardly attitude.

"It's working... it's working! I've got a dragon!" The Professor yelled happily as the pair of orbs sparkled.

Through the stone door way fly's or rather fall's a green and brown body. The three watchws as the thing got up… there was no way this was a dragon. It was five feet some tall, golden brown haired, clothed in a forest green and dirt brown jacket, blue pants and running shoes.

"Owe, this is going to leave a mark." Blake said as it got off the ground. What the hell happened? Looking round he saw three strangely familiar people looking at him, but he couldn't place them. A cheetah, a mole in a lab coat and a rather cute faun, where had he scene the three before. The way they stared at him crept Blake out.

"What are you staring at?" He asked.

"You're a dragon?" Asked the Cheetah.

"Do I look like a dragon pussycat? I'm a human, wait that was… oh god no! This can't be happening!"

The conversation was cut short as a ball of fire past the group and struck the portal causing it to explode. Blake turn to see a little red creature in a black cape with a horn on his head and a scepter in hand. He rode on a large green four-legged beast with two yellow horns and a large scaly giant holding a club stood next to them.

'Oh God it is. I'm in Ripto's rage… where's Spyro?"

Ignoring Ripto Blake looked around for the purple dragon; there was no sign of him.

"What's this, you brought one of their kind to Avalar. I! HATE! HUMANS!"

Blake saw Elora whisper to Zoe and the fairy fly over and starts zapping Ripto.

"Ouch! Crush! Kill it kill it!" The Scaly swung his club sending Ripto to the ground.

Blake laughed as he watched Ripto go flying to the ground and Gulp swallow the loud mouth monsters Scepter, but that's what one gets for having two morons for guards. "I'll deal with you later." Ripto yells well the three started running off.

"What a loud mouth pest." Blake said shaking his head and turning to the group.

"That was Ripto! And you have to get rid of him! He's causing all sorts of trouble around here, but I haven't got time to explain, here, take this magic guide to Avalar, it'll help you begin to understand our worlds. Right now, I have to follow Ripto and see what he's up to! I'll meet you in Summer Forest, ok?" Elora said throwing him the guidebook and running off after Ripto with Hunter and the Professor at her heel. Leaving a rather flabbergasted Blake behind.

"Wait! How the hell can I help? I'm not a dragon like Spyro… wait. Just great, this is not going to end well."

So there you go, the start of a new adventure.

Blake: Where the hell's Spyro?"

VX: Vetoed in the last seconds of the upload.

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Glimmer

This is up actually a day later then from what I wanted but it turned out longer then I expected so I think it was a fair trade.

/***/

Chapter 1: Welcome to Glimmer

Glimmer

The Adventure Begins…

Blake sighed as the trio left his sight. No way was this happening to him, stuff like this didn't really happen to people. Sure he'd wished for such a thing to happen to him on a number of occasions such as two months ago, when Karen not only broke up with him but also did it during a school assembly… through a megaphone. "Guess my wish must have lagged."

Walking over to a familiar two-foot kangaroo rat in a mining hat Blake tapped him on the shoulder. The Gemcutter looked up at him.

"Hi… stranger. I'm Pogo welcome to Glimmer! Unfortunately for us, a mob of lizards just showed up and started stealing all of our gems. Can you um help us stop them?"

It was rather easy to see that Pogo was uncomfortable talking to him. 'Mental note crouch down when talking to Avalars smaller residents.'

"Sure a I'll help, but you wouldn't have something that I could borrow to help get the job done." Blake said a bit embarrassed, he was going to need a lot of help from the locals to get past things that Spyro could have done by just being a dragon. Pogo looked happy that he was going to help and pulled out a small blue backpack. Pogo pulled up a y shaped piece of wood with a leather strap tied with two elastic like bands.

"Here you can use my slingshot I was planning on making a new one anyways so you can keep it." Pogo said giving the slingshot and a bag of what had to be rocks to him.

Looking at the sling Blake mentally signed, it was better then nothing, right. Blake put it into his back pocket. "Thanks Pogo, I better get going."

Leaving the kangaroo rat behind him Blake saw two Indigo lizards with brown spikes, large eyes, carrying pickaxes sticking their tongues at him. 'Those axes could come in handy… better take them.' Clenching his right hand into a fist Blake quickly pulled the pickaxe from one of the lizard's hands and punched it in the middle of the head. It went flying backwards a few feet and vanished in a puff of smoke leaving only the white spirit orb behind before it shoot off in the direction of the cave.

Smiling down at the small pickaxe it reminded Blake of the mountain axes he and Grandpa Nick had used last summer. He felt a ping of sadness in his chest. 'Grandpa Nick and I where suppose to go climbing this week, damn it.' Looking at the other lizard Blake cracked a smile. "Your next, any last words."

The small creature only let out a loud cry before it started running a way from him. Chasing after him Blake thought he'd catch it in a moment, yet as he rounded a hill a large wooden hammer smashed into his rib cage. Hitting the grassy ground Blake swore. Standing right next to the hill was a large eight-foot muscle bound dirt brown lizard holding the hammer, it was laughing at him.

'Jesus how did Spyro walk this stuff off. Matter of fact where the hell is he I could use some help?' Blake thought as he rolled out of the way of another swing.

/***/

Dragon Shores (The happiest place in the Dragon realms)

On one of Dragon Shores many golden beaches stood a young purple dragon with yellow horns it was the hero of the Dragon realms Spyro. With him was his golden dragonfly Sparx. The pair looked down at a piece of paper, which Spyro held.

"Man Sparx this is great. I can't believe we got an all expensive paid vacation." Spyro said happily finally some recognition

Sparx buzzed a few times worried.

"Ya I've never heard of VXWolf Productions either pal. Wonder why they'd give us a vacation then?"

Sparx buzzed a few more times erratically and stopped an inch from the dragon's eyes.

"Come on buddy that's ridiculous. There is no way someone would do that. I mean what are the chances of another whole realm being in danger and us being it's only hope. It doesn't make much sense to me."

Angry Buzz

"No I'm not just saying that because I want to have a well deserved vacation. Yes I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach that I've missed something bud. But that can be filled with the all you can eat twenty-four hour dinning room right down the hall from are room.

Quiet Buzz

"Oh I'm sure they have the sparkly butterflies you like."

Spyro watched as his friend flew behind him and felt him start pushing in the back of his head.

"I'm going I'm going pal no need to rush where hear for the next two months."

/***/

Back at Glimmer

After rolling on the grass a few feet Blake got up rubbing his side. The pain had subsided rather quickly, which made him wonder if he was on the four-strike policy. "This could be just adrenalin, or something like that. Mental note check the guidebook if I survive getting to Summer Forest."

Taking Pogo slingshot from his pocket Blake took out one of the rocks from the bag. It was a perfect circle… and rather hot to the touch. Aiming for the hammer-wielding lizard he fired. The stone flew straight hitting the giant right on the forehead sending it to the ground.

"Two points." Blake yelled with a fist pump. Now about that other indigo lizard."

Blake found his prey cowering not to far away. "Hey buddy, miss me." It looked up to only to see Blake's fist coming right for it.

/***/

Double pickaxes in hand, or rather hanging from his belt Blake whistled happily as he approached the cave. He saw Zoe the fairy hovering at its entrance. He stopped a few feet away from her.

"Hi there. I'm Zoe. A friend of Elora's she's the faun you met earlier, she's asked me to help you out. Whenever you find me, I'll remember you progress." Zoe zapped Blake with her wand. "That zap means that if you get into trouble, I'll return you to this place."

"Thanks, this won't kill any of my brain cells will it thought." Blake asked rather curious of the answer. Zoe looked away for a moment.

"I'm not actually sure. By the way what's your name?" Zoe Asked.

"Blake Grey nice to meet you." He replied

"Blake, I'm sorry that Elora and the Professor brought you here. It was an accident."

"There are no accidents Zoe and besides stranger things have happened to me… wait no they haven't." They laughed for a moment and Blake continued on into the cave.

The sight of a rather annoying bear in a black tuxedo over shirt, which barely made it around his wide belly, a white dress shirt underneath it and a monocle made Blake slap his head. "Oh god I'm an idiot! I haven't been picking up gems."

Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time since he got to Glimmer Blake turned around and went gem hunting.

/***/

Over half an hour later did he return with all the gems he could find in the start of Glimmer. Whacking the indigo lizard a Gemcutter had been chasing the whole time on his way to the bridge Blake smiled. Moneybags was actually drooling as he approached but abruptly stopped as Blake past him and went to the lower area.

'Like hell I'm paying him a single gem, its not as easy as it is in the game to get these things.'

Using the slingshot Blake took both giant lizards down in a minute but he planned on prolonging his trip back up, just to make Moneybags wait for the payment which wouldn't becoming. Gathering the gems he stuffed them into a bag Pogo had given him, calling Blake a fellow gem lover.

Going back up he could feel Moneybags staring at his back as he proceeded to the ladder on the wall.

The Gemcutter who'd been chasing the lizard was they're just catching his breath from his pointless chase.

"We Gemcutters are a bit too short to climb these ladders, but I don't think you'll have a problem. Head on up."

Smiling Blake started up the ladder when a rather annoying voice started talking to him.

"Excuse me my good fellow but are you sure you know how to climb a ladder. I could refresh your memory for a small price."

Looking down he saw Moneybags next to the Gemcutter; there was a hopeful look in the bear's eyes.

"I know how to climb a ladder, thank you very much. It's not that hard." It was at that moment Blake fell off the ladder, someone had greased it. He gave Moneybags his own version of Grandma May's soul seeing glare. Moneybags quickly went back to the bridge.

"That guy's a conman if I've ever seen one." Blake said to the Gemcutter, who nodded.

"Ya he's charging us to use are own bridge. One day he's going to get it good."

"Oh he will, and it's going to be worth it."

Turning back to the greased ladder. After several attempts he finally made it to the top, thankfully it was only a short fall so he wasn't to banged up. Blake looked at the superfly, two long spikes about two yards across from each other with a pair of wings in the middle.

The Gemcutter who was there looked at him hopefully.

"Hey you got the superfly powerup active. Would you mind using it to light the gem lamps for me."

Blake crouched down to the Gemcutters level.

" Two slight problems. No wings and no flame." Blake said.

The kangaroo rat smiled at some insider joke. "You've never used a superfly powerup have you? It will give the wings and for the flame use one of my firestones. Just hold it close to the lamp and it will light."

He pulled out a small red rock and handed it to Blake, the stone was hot to the touch and reminded him of the rocks in Pogo's bag.

"Wait are these rocks special in some way?" Blake asked. The Gemcutter nodded. "Yep, there only found here in Glimmer somehow they produce heat not much but just enough for the gem lamps."

Stone in hand Blake face the superfly wondering what the rat meant by give the wings. Taking a deep breath he walked through the post… and immediately regretted it, for pain echoed from his back and he was shot forward off the ledge.

When he didn't plummet to the ground Blake opened his eyes. He was hovering in mid air. "What the crap is going… wow those are new. So that's what he meant. This just got a lot easier." On his back was a pair golden brown angel like wings.

"Oh ya the power up only lasts a few minutes so you better hurry." Yelled the Gemcutter from behind him.

Moving as quickly as he could, which wasn't very fast since flight was a totally new concept for him. With only several screw-ups to speak of Blake made it back up top, or rather crashed, breathing hard on the floor, flying took a hell of a lot out of him. The Gemcutter came over to him.

"Thanks for helping me light the lamps. Um" The Gemcutter didn't finish just looked at him for a moment.

"I'm Blake." He said panting

"Thanks Blake, I'm Roo. For a while I was afraid we were going to have to cancel tonight's baseball game. Here, somebody mixed this orb in with the baseballs you can have as a reward. So how was your first superfly use?" Roo asked.

Dusting himself off Blake took the orb offered to him. "I'm never going to forget it that's for sure. I'm not sure I was meant to fly you know." Blake said trying to remember the feeling.

"Ya you and us Gemcutters weren't born with wings so it's not easy for us. You know I bet you could use the superfly to get past the stupid bear with out paying him." Roo spoke happily at the thought

"Thanks for the idea, but I'll use that as my back up plan. I'm going to use these pickaxes as mountain axes and just climb the wall over there. That way he can watch." Blake said with an evil tone in his voice. He was going to enjoy this far more then he should.

Walking to the wall near Moneybags Blake pulled the two pickaxes from his belt Blake drove them into the rock and started his climb up. Watching Moneybags the whole time, the bear marched over to him with purpose once he figured out what Blake was doing.

"What do you think you are doing good sir, there is a perfectly fine bridge just over there, I could activate it for you for a small fee of course."

"No thanks I'm good." Blake shot back, smiling to himself. But Moneybags was nothing but persistent.

"I must insist my good fellow, these Gemcutters don't appreciate people picking at their cave rocks."

"Oh really. Hey Roo you mind if I start picking at this wall." Blake yelled over his shoulder.

"Not at all Blake, Whiskers do you have a problem with it."

"No, it's les work for us to do later." Whiskers replied and Blake guessed he was the Gemcutter who was chasing the lizard around.

Getting to the top Blake smiled as he looked down at a ticked of Moneybags.

"No need to pout Mr. Moneybags, as you said there is a perfectly fine bridge you can use to get across. I'm sure the Gemcutters won't charge too much for it, or to use the portal to get back to Summer Forest." Blake started laughing as he walked to the other side, picking up gems as he went.

/***/

Slingshoting the two lizards at the door Blake fell down to the ground and walked out of the cave into a smooth white stone room. The talisman holding Gemcutter stood by the stone arch gateway, which would take him to Summer Forest.

"Thanks for helping us fight off the Lizards! Please take this talisman of Glimmer as a sign of our gratitude." In a small flash of light a small gold and silver pickaxe went into the guidebook. The book some how managed to fit into one his jacket front pocket… along with the orb. That book was like a mini black hole and It swallowed the orb and almost his hand too.

"This portal will take you to Summer Forest, one of Avalars home worlds."

Nodding Blake decide that first he'd finish up everything here in Glimmer then head through the portal.

/***/

"Great! The superfly powerup is active. Would you mind lighting the gem lamps for me, I get sick every time I go flying."

Staring at the second superfly posts Blake sighed. "Here I go again." Unlike the first time though there wasn't a sharp pain in his back, passing the gem lamps with the firestone Blake stopped every once in awhile to pick up a gem or two. Returning to the Gemcutter at the superfly he was glad that unlike the first time he'd not crashed into any walls, or stalagmites or were they stalactites, he couldn't remember which one were on the ceiling.

"Thanks for helping me light the lamps. A fairy gave me this orb, but I like gems better." The Gemcutter ran back to the superfly.

Putting the orb in with the guidebook Blake swore he heard the thing burp. Shaking his head he went to the final part of Glimmer a small cave, slingshot in hand.

/***/

Letting a rock fly into the little red lizard was oddly satisfying. It could have been that he was helping Glimmer, or that he didn't like the annoying little things, but it was probably because it took him twenty try's to hit the damn thing. "Finally, that was annoying."

"Yay! You've saved my crop of gems from the lizards! Here, take this orb. Some girl with wings dropped it the other day on my head. Also if you're ever back here in Glimmer I'll give you some more rocks." The Gemcutter Bounsa said as he bounced off to back to his gems.

Blake headed for the Summer Forest portal. Passing into the cave he felt Zoe zap him again, cursing loudly he continued on.

Blake smiled when he saw the bridge had been activated and Moneybags was gone. Roo and Whiskers were by the latter with a large bag of gems.

"You leaving Blake?" Asked Roo who looked up from the bag."

"Ya, I've done all I've can here for the moment." He said back

"Ah rats, I want you to be on my baseball team." Roo said shaking his head.

"Maybe next time so how much you guy's get from Moneybags?"

The two shared a look and started laughing.

"Enough that he'll think twice before doing it again, last we saw of him was he was booking it to the portal. If you hurry you might get to see Twitchy give him a piece of his own medicine." Whisker said looking away from the bag.

"Oh I have to see this, later you two." Blake said running across the bridge to the portal room. Sliding to a stop on the smooth stone floor he saw Moneybags looking rather distressed and Twitchy smiling next to a closed archway

"I assure you I'll have the gems to you right away, there just in my castle in Summer Forest."

"I'm sorry my good bear but its gems up front, how would that look to my other customers."

"I can't give you gems up front two of your Gemcutters charge me all I had to cross the bridge to get here. I'm sure we can work out a deal."

Blake approached the two, an evil grin on his face. "Hey, Moneybags, Twitchy, how's it going?"

The bear and kangaroo rat turned to him. "This little swindler is charging me two hundred and fifty gems to use the portal to Summer Forest. I keep telling him that I have the gems, but there in Summer Forest and I ill pay him as soon as I able to get them." Moneybag said outraged.

"More like run away and never come back, I know all about your tricks Moneybags." Twitchy yelled back.

Raising his hands to stop the twos argument. "You like making deals Moneybags, right." The bear nodded quickly. "Then I have a deal for you. I'll pay your fee," Moneybags continued nodding he so far liked were this was going. "In exchange for the Summer Forest Castle." You could hear a pin drop as Blake finished.

"Your… your out of your mind. What kind of person do you take me for a fool." Moneybags yelled.

Yet Blake remained perfectly calm, "No Mr. Moneybags I take you for a businessman. How may deals do you think you'll miss out on well you here in Glimmer trying to get enough gems to pay for passage to Summer Forest. It might be simply two hundred fifty gems to day but tomorrow it could be five hundred. You'll lose all of your customers in Avalar well you are here breaking your back and soon someone else will take your place to fulfill their needs. So what do you say?"

The bear hung his head as he went over what Blake had just said. "You have me there. Blake was it. Very well you have a deal. But know that I will remember this and in the coming days I will get my castle back." With those words Moneybags removed a scroll of paper from inside of his tuxedo jacket and handed it to him. Unrolling it he saw the following words.

_ "Summer Forest Castle Deed. The holder of this deed, Blake Grey has the right of ownership of Summer Forest Castle and the surrounding area."_

Rolling it back up Blake put it into his jackets pocket, the one not occupied by the guidebook. "Twitchy would you be so kind as to open the portal." When the door opened Moneybags didn't stick around to see that Blake didn't actually pay Twitchy and the both of them laughing.

"This day isn't turning out so bad. Well later Twitchy tell Roo and Whiskers what happened."

Jumping through the gateway Blake braced him self. 'On to Summer Forest.'

/***\\\

Well were coming up on my favorite home world now and where Elora / OC starts showing up. Oh and before you question about giving Blake wings they only last as long as the powerup does so there gone now.

Blake: How come that didn't rip my jacket?

VXWolf: What am I a tailor?

Blake: Please R&R


	3. Chapter 2: Summer Forest look it's dark

Chapter 2: Summer Forest… hey look its dark out

Summer Forest

The Adventure Continues…

Elora wasn't happy. How could things have gone so wrong? First Ripto shows up and taking over everything, but now instead of a big fire-breathing dragon (boy would she have been disappointed) coming to help them they get some human. "I should have just stayed in Fracture Hills." She shuddered at the thought. Elora had many reasons for leaving her home realm. Almost all of them derived from the simple fact that she looked different from the other Fauns. That and the constant bagpipe music had been slowing making her go deaf.

Looking around the grassy tree covered landscape Elora saw Ripto's flags hanging from the castle in the distance. "Just great another thing to deal with."

The sound of the Glimmer portal transporting someone made her turn around. She was planning on giving Hunter and ear full for getting lost and making her wait for him. "Hunter how could you… oh." She stopped her yelling when she notice that the person wasn't her cheetah friend, but the human they'd accidently brought instead of a dragon. He was roughly a head taller forcing her to look up to see his face. His icy blue eyes caught her attention; she could see sadness in them. Realizing that she'd been staring Elora shook her head. It was time too introduce herself.

"Hey there. We didn't get a chance to introduce are selves. My names Elora." The stranger just looked at her, as if thinking what to say.

"I'm Blake Grey. What are you, some kind of goat?"

Elora felt her cheeks redden. "I'm a Faun you dork! What are you suppose to be?" This was like dealing with Hunter all over again.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I'm just a little tweaked that I'm here, I didn't mean to act like a jerk. To answer your question I'm a human." Blake said apologetically.

It surprised her that Blake apologized. She could understand that he'd be upset about being brought here against his will. So she let it drop.

"It's alright. Did you meet the Gemcutters in Glimmer?" She wanted to know how they'd have reacted to Blake, they were known for being afraid of things… well double their size.

"Yep, they gave me something called a Talisman for helping them with their lizard problem." Blake said left-handedly, obviously he didn't know how important Talismans were. (Or acting)

"They gave you a Talisman?"

"Is it important, the guidebook ate it when it appeared."

Smiling for the first time since Ripto had come to Avalar Elora saw a slight ray of hope. "There are fourteen Talismans in Avalar and they're all magical. If we collect all of them we have a good chance of stopping Ripto."

The Glimmer portal flashed and both turned to see Hunter come through. Making Elora remember that she had been waiting for her feline companion.

"Hunter where have you been? I've been waiting this whole time!" She yelled causing the cat to jump a few feet back.

"I, um, kind of got a little lost." He said sheepishly.

"How could you have gotten lost? It was pretty much a straight line with a right turn near the end to get out." Blake joined in.

Elora shook her head at her friend's lack of directions. "Oh never mind. Blake here's going to help us collect the talismans." She said pointing at Blake who looked shocked.

"He is?" Yelled Hunter.

"I didn't sign up for anything yet." Blake yelled back defensively.

Turning to him Elora sighed, she was going to have to be the one to break the news to him.

"Blake. There really isn't anyway for us to send you back home at the moment. Ripto and his goons have taken over the castle here in Summer Forest."

"Ah man! Right when I get ownership from Moneybags Ripto takes it. Damn." Blake cut her off well shaking his head. It took a moment for her and Hunters minds to process what he'd just said. "You own the castle! How'd you do it? Moneybags would never let go of anything?" Blake just smiled at Hunter.

"I just simply beat him at his own game. For the time being anyhow." He said laughing.

Elora felt her respect for Blake go up, took at least more then half a brain to out thieve Moneybags. "Back to the matter at hand Blake. You'll have to go to the realms of Avalar and convince the inhabitance to give you their Talismans. You can store them in the guidebook."

"Hey I can do that Elora, we don't need this guy cramping are style." Hunter glared at Blake well she just sighed again. "Hunter you can't even keep track of your running shoes! (I love that line) How can we trust you with fourteen Talismans?" She yelled back annoyed.

"I know were they are… I think." Hunter replied looking away.

"Oh ya. Blake if you come across any orbs there important too. I'll tell you about them later though." Blake just smiled back at her.

"Oh I think you can tell me now Elora, while we've been standing here talking the sun started setting."

Looking up at the sky Elora started to shake with anger. Sunset, it was sunset already. "HUNTER YOU MADE ME WAIT THE WHOLE DAMN DAY!"

/****/

Nightfall, campsite

Blake poked the fire with a twig; he'd made the fire with one of the firestones he gained from Glimmer. Elora had said she was going to sleep and now was in a sleeping bag next to a tree. Hunter sat on the other side of the fire checking over his bow.

It had gotten dark rather quickly and Blake wondered how many hours were in a day in Avalar. 'I either arrived here late in the day or Avalar's off the twenty-four hour clock.' Pulling back the sleeve of his jacket Blake checked his digital watch. It was stuck on a blinking 12:00, 'Great. One of those portal trips must have shorted it out.' Blake mentally cursed himself for wearing his standard watch and took out the guidebook. Yet before he could open the cover Hunter yelled at him from across the fire.

"Why are you reading at a time like this? You could be out getting some of the other Talismans."

Putting the book down Blake gave Hunter his full attention. "Hunter, I'd rather not go off in the middle of the night waking people up and saying hey can I have your Talisman. Besides I'm going to have to learn more about Avalar since I'm going to be staying here as long as it takes."

"To get you back home right." The Cheetah said back."

"No. I mean till this whole business with Ripto is done. That means collecting the Talismans and doing whatever else needed to make this place go back to normal. Then and only then will I turn my thoughts to going back home. Now if you excuse me I have some reading to do and I'd rather not wake Elora with more yelling." He snapped back, opening the book.

After a few moments of pretending to read the guidebook, Blake was still too angry with Hunter and this whole situation to concentrate on reading. Blake saw Hunter get up from his spot and walk over to his side. The cheetah looked down at him frowning. "You planning on sleeping on the ground?" He whispered sounding concerned. Blake looked up at him. "I was thinking of doing an all nighter, I have a lot I need to figure out before going after the Talismans in the morning."

Hunter's frown deepened. "That's a rather stupid idea. If you meant what you said to me your going to need whatever sleep you can get. I'll see about getting you a sleeping bag tomorrow well you're off getting Talismans." With that Hunter went over to a spot were he'd laid out his sleeping bag. It surprised him that Hunter wasn't as brain dead as the games portrayed him.

As much as Blake wanted to take the cheetah's advice and sleep, there were still to many unanswered questions that would keep him awake. Opening the guidebook again he started reading. He and Hunter had been both unaware that Elora listening to there conversation.

/***/

Elora stared from her spot at Blake's back. Part of her didn't believe that he had said such a thing. She wanted to ask Blake if he meant what he'd said, would he really stay here till it was over. 'It's not like I care if he stays anyway. Least I'll have someone to talk too. The Professor's to busy doing experiments and Hunter… well Hunter. Plus he's not that bad looking.' Realizing what had crossed her mind Elora's face pinkined. 'I did not just think that.'

/****/

It had been at least an hour later when Blake noticed Elora sit down next to him facing the dying fire. She was supposed to be asleep, so he wondered why she was up. Blake didn't voice his question just stared at the fire. They remained in silence for several minutes until Elora spoke.

"Did you mean that? What you said to Hunter earlier." She spoke quietly almost a whisper. All Blake could do was nod as he stared at the Faun next to him. "Yes, I meant it. I really don't have much of a choice, but if I'm going to start this them by god I'm going to see it through to the end. Well if you'll let me stick around that is."

Elora immediately turned her head to look at him. "Of course I'd let you stay. What would even make you think I wouldn't?" She yelled. She quickly looked back to the fire; everything was again quiet, save Hunter's snoring.

"Can I ask you something about where you're from Blake?" Elora said, not looking at him.

"Sure Elora, I don't mind," He said poking the fires embers. "Do you have a family back home?" She looked at him when she asked waiting for the answer.

The question had caught Blake right in the chest. What would Grandpa Nick and Grandma May do when they discovered he was gone, what would they think. No note, no reason, just gone. He sighed.

"Ya I got a family, if you can call it a family. I got a mom and dad yet I'm not very close to them. I got a little brother and sister but there nothing but a pair of pains. But I've got a pair of grandparents who, well are just the best and I'm worried about them finding me gone." Blake notice Elora had looked away.

"I'm sorry Blake, it's my fault you're here." She sounded somewhat broken up. "Hey it's nothing to get upset about they'll be fine. Now I have a question for you." Elora looked back at him and nodded her head allowing him to ask the question. "Do you have any family yourself?"

She nodded again. "Ya kind of like yours I guess except with out the grandparents. My mom and I really didn't get along since I have a different fur color then the other Fauns. My sisters and brothers picked on me for it and so did a lot of others. So I left Fracture Hills to stay here in Avalar."

"You ever think of going back?" Blake asked.

"A couple of times but, I know if I did it would just be the same place I left."

The pair watched as the last of the embers from the fire started to die. Both content with just sitting there with the other. Blake reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the Summer Forest Castle deed. He handed it to Elora. "Here, take this." She took the scroll and she red it in the dying light. Elora looked up to him a few times before asking, "Why are you giving this to me." Blake only shrugged his shoulder and replied with; "Moneybags swore he'd get it back from me. So if I give it to you he can't some how swindle me into getting it back." He smiled.

"What makes you think he won't get it from me?" She asked.

"I know that you're to smart to fall for one of his tricks. Beside if it's such a big deal I'll trade you it for, let say a kiss." The Faun looked at him with one eyebrow raised, then smiled and kissed him on the cheek. It was then the two parted ways and crashed for the night.

/****\\\\

Well that's it for chapter 2, next chapter's either Idol spring or Colossus, which one will it be.

Blake: Wow, I think I'm in love

VXW: Oh great he's broke, nice going Elora

Elora: Shut up Wolf. Please R&R


End file.
